The aluminum alloy drill pipe has advantages and characteristics such as light dead weight, high mass strength ratio, and anti-fatigue. With the application of special process wells such as super-deep wells, super-long horizontal wells and super-long extended reach wells, and the popularization of downhole power drilling tools, the aluminum alloy drill pipe is used more and more widely. According to related data statistics, in recent years, in the exploration and development of oil and gas resources in Russia, the aluminum alloy drill pipe is used in 70% of wells.